The Heroes of Olympus
by Sarra12
Summary: Hi! This book takes place right after the first "The Heroes of Olympus" book "The Lost Hero". Jason is caught cheating on Piper on her birthday. Read to see Why?with Who? Where? How did she catch them?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Piper**

I am so tired. The quest that Jason, Leo and I have just finished was amazing yet very tiring I am still a little surprised and maybe a little jealous that Jason had so many good memory's of him and girl called "Renya" and that this whole relationship that I thought we had was all fake anyone would feel the same way as me, right? Well tomorrow is my birthday I can' wait I am so happy that I am in camp even though I still miss my dad like crazy! Today Jason and Leo are taking me on surprise "Day Out". So today I am not allowed to stay with them so I found something else to do. I took a nap. That felt wonderful, I feel so relaxed, so nice! I couldn't wait for Tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leo**

I have the best idea for her birthday! We are going to Paris and while I was ordering Rachel Dare, The oracle, told me that she could get us a plane, which was awesome so I invited her to come to Paris with us so her and I could hang out while Jason and Piper had they're romantic dinner for 2!

Piper's birthday: Its today!

Jason:"You remember the plan, right?"

Me"Yeah, I take a walk with her while you and Rachel get the plane ready"

So I decided to take a walk with her by the lake we talked about how we succeeded the quest and we talked about the prophecy of 7 and if we were ready and then Piper stopped. And then i turned around to see what she was looking at and then i saw it. Jason had his arms around a red head and they were making out. That red head was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jason**

It was all a mistake. Well I woke up this morning and I got dressed into the clothes that I chose specially for today. Then I went down to see Rachel on the bench in front of the Lake. Rachel was already there. I sat down and she said:" Hi Jason! Ok so the plane is there waiting for us but he said he would wait and I already organized it so we don't have to do anything! I have got the blindfold right here in my bag. So tell me about yourself Jason!

I didn't know where to start she talked so quickly that I even forgot 3 quarters of what she said so instead of answering her question she started talking again.

" I really like your eyes" She said then before i knew it she was kissing me for like a second . I could not stop because I was taken by surprise then Piper saw the kiss so she went running . Then Rachel said: "Oh too bad. Oh well lets go to my bedroom to get dirty she said.

Then I screamed at her and we had this big fight I told her that she was just an oracle who liked heroes for some reason and was stupid enough to think that I would like a girl like her and then I went running to catch up with Piper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Piper**

I couldn't believe Jason would do such a thing. On my birthday! And I got over the fact about him forgetting who I was the day he woke on a bus and forgot completely that we were a couple. Then we restarted our relationship and now obviously he has had enough of me. Leo told me after that he had planned a romantic dinner for two in Paris and I don't know why but he decided to be cruel to me on the day of my birthday. And that bitch Rachel, I so want to kill her right now, I bet she did this on purpose. Annabeth told me that she flirted a lot with Percy and apparently kissed him. So I knew that Annabeth would understand so I decided to go to her room after a shower. Before I could cry even more than I already had Leo knocked on the door. I said:" Come in" He came in a sat beside me on the bed. "Listen Piper, I know you must be mad with Jason but I think you should talk things out even though what he did was mean and selfish, Jason come in." He screamed.

Jason came in. Leo left us even though I wish he stayed. So before Jason started explaining himself I said:" Jason, go away. I never want to see you again, get your stinking ass out of my room and don't you ever come near and then expect me to forgive you. You are the meanest jerk in the whole universe. Go and make out with Rachel since she is obviously who you want to be with.

Jason said:" Listen Piper if you listened my side of the story you would understand… "

Jason stopped talking because I already left.

Hope you liked it please post lots of reviews I want to know what you think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Leo**

I think Jason is an idiot. He just thinks that he can break everyone's heart. Just then Jason came running in. He was crying you could see it and he said: "Leo, after I tried to explain everything to Piper she left and I went running after her but then I saw her lying on the ground unconscious so I went to find a nurse or someone from the Apollo cabin but when they looked at her they said that she must have fallen on her head or something so now she is in a coma and so far we don't have any more news."

I was flabbergasted. I could never have thought someone could have such a shity birthday. So I said:" Listen Jason, I read in this book that some daughters of Aphrodite react in a certain way when they get dumped by somebody who cares she or he cares about. I think, in my opinion, that that is what happened. Before we could talk any longer a son of Apollo came in and just by the look of his face, Jason, Apollo dude and I went racing to the medical centre and there we saw Piper covered with blood and as white as anything then we realized something even more horrible. Piper was throwing up blood.

Jason was crying more than I have ever seen him cry, tears was flowing out of his eyes like a river. I cried a bit but I was still surprised to see Piper the girl who was stronger than most people without her Jason and I would be dead. We would be buried in the deep earth so Gaia could have a feast with our lovely dead bodies. I could see her now. Ugly and very gruesome. Anyway let's get back to the point; Piper was dying on the day of her birthday. I wonder how I would feel if I was in her shoes. That is something to think about.

Hi Guys! Please write lots and lots of reviews! I want to know what everything you like and dislike about my story. Bye!


End file.
